Brumhilda deWinter
Character Profile Name Brumhilda deWinter Faction Rank Jedi Knight Occupation 1st Lieutenant, Medical Corps Affiliation The Alliance Age Varies Species Force Altered Human Height 5'2" Weight 100 lbs Eye Color Emerald Green Hair Color Raven Black Homeworld Datooine Husband Jason Starkiller Children Dante deWinter Parents Shery deWinter Jonathan deWinter Masters Kyle Solo (d.) Tyen Shi Dorsek Runningstrider Artuil Skaara Apprentices None yet Brumhilda deWinter was conceived through brutal rape of Shery deWinter by her brother, Jonathan deWinter. During her first few months, her mothered tampered with witchcraft, altering the girl’s physical and mental growth speed, which makes her real age hard to determine. She stands at 5"2 and physically, is the perfect image of her mother, which often leads to people confusing between the two. None but Shery deWinter herself and a very few other individuals know the exact reason for this. Brumhilda is seperated from her husban Jason Starkiller though they have never legally divorced. She may currently be found on Firrerre with her son, Dante deWinter, where she runs the only Alliance's medical facility on the planet. Pre-Descension Biography Birth and Creation Brumhilda is the result of the brutal rape of Shery deWinter by her brother, Jonathan deWinter. After the rape, her father kept her mother a prisoner for nearly a year, forcing her to carry the pregnancy to term. Shery managed to escape after contractions began, and baby Brumhilda was born. Due to Shery's personal morals (a female child is not to be murdered in any case. Males are redundant to her personal line and her acceptance of them depends mostly on their fathers), she couldn't kill her, and extended her disappearance from the public eye in order to try to care for her kid. However, utterly terrified that too much of her brother would seep into the girl, she used the Force to tamper with the child's genetics. She also messed with Brumhilda's growth; having no intentions of dealing with a baby, she decided speeding up the aging would be great. By the end of the process the baby was altered so that in appearance, it was a clone to the mother (albeit much shorter of stature). Several months later, when Brumhilda had the appearance of a six year old child, her mother decided she wasn't fit enough to take care of her, left her under the care of a well paid nanny, and disappeared entirely from her life. Early Childhood Life with the nanny, however, didn't make things better for the child. The nanny turned out to be a drunk who hated her mother, and would often beat the girl with her cane for no other reason than the appearance of her face. Any memory Brumhilda had of her mother was forgotten within the two years that she lived with the nanny. One evening, when her nanny had gone too far, Brumhilda lashed out in self defense and accidentally killed her (a violent, and uncontrolled force push to the body of the old woman). She didn't exactly understand what she had done, only that she had murdered an old woman. Terrified, she ran away from the apartment, and found herself living on the streets. Because of her quick growth, which was still ongoing at the time, Brumhilda's control of her limbs was awkward, and she often had to hide in dark street corners to keep herself out of situations that might have resulted in her needing to outrun anybody, feeding mostly out of dumpsters. First Run with the Jedi A few months of this passed by when she was found by the Jedi for the first time. She was brought to the Academy, where, after a quick inspection, it was decided that it would be best to have her undergo physiotherapy for the body, and at the time, that was most of what she did. Brumhilda was content and happy during her stay, but this would not last. One night the Academy was broken into by her father and another guy. Her father had come for her after learning she was kept alive after the birth and climbed on top of her while she slept. When she opened her eyes his hands were rummaging over her body and his hand covered her mouth so she could not scream. She was certain he would kill her, but then another man stormed into the room and said they had to get out of there fast before they were caught, and so Brumhilda was dragged away and kept as a prisoner by the second man. The Cocoon She spent two years as his captive, in a little room with walls covered brown, to which later she always referred to as "the cocoon". Time was mostly spent by working on the physiotherapy the Jedi had taught has as a mean of keeping her sanity and give her something to occupy with. Then one morning the man suddenly walked into the room and pulled her out, taking her away. Brumhilda was tossed on Tatooine, where the man explained that her father had been paying him to keep her locked up, but that he had run out of money and so she was free. She looked fifteen now - almost a woman grown. As she scowers the streets for the second time in her life, she comes to learn that she looks exactly like her mother, a woman she cannot remember, but is already terrified of from the word on the street. Second Run with the Jedi A year and a half passes. Driven to near starvation, Brumhilda steals a pear at the market and is noticed. She tries to run away and makes it as far as the edge of the stalls when she bumps forcefully into Kyle Solo, a Jedi Knight. Solo had once been the apprentice of her mother (before she was kidnapped and raped), and thinking that she was her, almost kills her right there and then. When he realized his mistake, he covered the cost of the pear and took Brumhilda on as his padawan. The two formed a very deep friendship, and Brumhilda fell in love with him, a love she had never confessed. Kyle began to train her in usage of the Force, often resulting in her feeling inadequate due to her repeating failures of doing the simplest things such as moving a pebble. During their training something inside her mind 'tapped' open and she found herself communicating with the objects she was trying to move; rocks, water, glass. Old things with old souls who she said would not let her budge them. After much training, she was only able to move small objects of metal. Man-crafted, relatively new. With the lightsaber she never got much beyond how to basically hold it without slicing her limbs off the process. While Brumhilda and Kyle were on a mission for the Academy, they were surprised by a Xander Starkiller, sent by her mother, who had come to fetch the girl. Solo died in the conflict and Brumhilda was dragged away against her will. Again. During her brief stay as her mother's prisoner, her mother sew ropes through her body while keeping her conscious and then hung her a piece of art at the deWinter ball. Despite her quick healing, the scars given to her from her mother are the only scars she has never healed from, and they continue to adorn her body till this day. At the end of the ball, Brumhilda was released, with her mother's promise echoing through her mind ("I am letting you go so that one day you may return, and on that day, my sweet daughter, you will come willingly and join the Sith as well as me.") she returned to the Jedi. New nightmares ensue and as lack of proper sleep combined with the trauma of losing her master and friend, slowly she begins to hear voices inside her head. As the voices become louder and louder she realizes it is the temple, mirroring the guilt she felt for Solo's death, and soon the Temple itself began to scream inside her head, telling her it was her fault and that she did not deserve to walk its walls until she brought Solo back. The Pirates, meeting Jason Starkiller Terrified, Brumhilad left the Academy on a pirate's ship and ended up joining them as her ability to communicate with the metals that build the ship make her a form of a girl/pet. She remains half a year with them, during which they built her a ship of her own; the Fluffy Ship. This was also when Brumhilda stumbled across Jason Starkiller, a boy she liked who only later turned out to be Xander Starkiller's eldest son. The two fell in love and when caught by their parents during the Yule Ball, they decided to get married so they could remain together despite her mother's threats. Third Run with the Jedi, Broken Brumhilda rejoined the Jedi, where a master who could handle the mess she was could not be found, and in the meantime was put in charge with care of children. It was a sunny afternoon when she was visited by an old friend, Xan Qenadius, who told her he had captured her mother and tortured her, ripping truth from her lips, and he then informed Brumhilda of how she came to be; the product of incestuous rape. That was when Brumhilda utterly shattered inside, and became a suicidal and desperate child, constantly seeking ways to end her life without breaking her vows to Jason. If not for Jason's care, she would have most likely succeeded by now. Descension Biography Under construction. The Force Noteworthy Posessions under construction Completed Threads on Star Wars: Descension under construction Category:DeWinter Family Category:Human Category:Character Category:Jedi Category:Keepers of the Peace Category:The Alliance Category:Jedi Padawan Category:Family of Darkness Category:Jedi Knight